


The Liar Lies Again

by PhantomSpade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies, Evil Plans, Gen, Jealousy, One-Sided Attraction, Revenge, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: After being defeated by Ladybug for the second time on Heroes Day, Lila continues to plot for revenge and has an idea involving a certain cute blond and a certain girl crushing on him...Based on the season 3 preview.





	The Liar Lies Again

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug (c) Astruc
> 
> Anyone else can't wait for season 3? Because I'm pretty pumped for it!

Lila couldn't believe it. She thought she was going to stand triumph over Ladybug after plotting all these months. After that jealous bug exposed her lies in front of Adrien and defeated her when she was an Akuma, she had been consumed by thoughts of hatred and vengeance. 

Even though she had won most of her classmates over again thanks to being a natural charmer (a very good liar) and lied to her parents to let her stay home for a while, all Lila had thought about was taking down Ladybug. 

She hated how everyone loved her. She hated how she always saved the day and got all the fame for it. She hated how full of herself she was.

She believed that she herself could do so much better than her. 

So when Heroes' Day came, so did the opportunity. When Hawkmoth had called out to her again, Lila saw it as a chance to play out her revenge against Ladybug, and she took it without looking back. 

It had worked. By being Volpina again, she used her power to deceive everyone into seeing that their beloved Ladybug had been akumatized and killed Chat Noir with his own power. She had successfully tarnished her reputation and caused despair in the populace, enough for Hawkmoth to convert them into Akumas.

Lila had thought that after months of planning everything out, she had finally ruined Ladybug. 

But to her rage and humiliation, Ladybug had foiled her again, this time with the help from a bunch of hero wannabes. Lila was sure that luck was on her side, only to abandon her in the end. 

When was she ever going to get the best of that do-gooder? 

Lila watched out of her window, seething at the sight of her classmates enjoying their picnic while she, after getting humiliated by Ladybug again, had shut herself in her room. Gritting her teeth, she shut the curtains as she couldn't stand looking at this happy sight any longer.

"Darn that Ladybug! Always ruining everything for me!' 

Grumbling to herself, she sat on her bed and hugged her legs against her chest. She brought her phone out and went through photo gallery until she landed on one of her most favorite pictures. 

The one and only Adrien Agreste, posed next to her with his charming smile. To be honest (this time), Lila became smitten with his handsomeness and cool personality the moment she had heard and saw him. She thought if he heard about her "accomplishments", he would swoon over her for being just as great as he was.

Obviously, Lila was better than the rest of the girls attracted to Adrien. 

But thanks to Ladybug, Adrien now believed that she was liar. How dare she ruined her chances with the boy she was trying to win over. How dare she!

As she lovingly fingered at the picture, she squinted her eyes when she saw a figure in the background. She quickly zoomed in until she got a good look at who it was: Marinette. 

Lila didn't really care about the girl; maybe she hated her a bit for trying to expose her on Heroes' Day. Although she was aware that like everyone else, Marinette also has a crush on Adrien. But the girl was too timid and clumsy for his tastes. Lila was a much better match than she was. 

She could imagine how Marinette would be stewing in jealousy everytime Adrien was with a girl...

At that thought, a lightbulb went off in Lila's head. Of course! How could she've not thought about this before? 

"Wait, that's it....This could work!" Lila chuckled in a low voice. "Jealousy seems to have its perks..."

Now that she had come to enjoy being an Akuma, Lila could try and woo over Adrien while that girl would watch on in jealousy, unwittingly exposing herself to akumatization. 

She could picture it now: she would be cuddling up to Adrien, sweet-talking him and giving him every bit of affection she could, while Marinette would be the green-eyed monster and stew in her own jealousy everytime Lila flirted with the boy. Then before she would realize it, Hawkmoth would send her a butterfly and she would be done. 

The next of her plan would be a surprise for that outcome. But Lila had it all thought out. She was also aware that Ladybug liked Adrien to. Why else did she exposed her in front of him? And Ladybug was just a secret identity of some other girl, so if she was watching her, then the results would be the same. 

It would be like her illusion of the akumatized Ladybug. Except it would be the real deal. Lila was positive of it. 

It was also a win-win situation for her. It would be killing two birds with one stone if she gotten both of them akumatized because of their petty jealousy. She would get both competition eliminated, get Adrien to be her boyfriend, and finally ruin Ladybug.

With a grin, Lila stood up from her bed and faced the window, the gears in her head already turning as she thought her plan out.

"Soon, Ladybug. I'll finally destroy you!"

And even if it didn't work, Lila won't give up until she got her revenge. Mark her words: she will get Ladybug like she got her.


End file.
